


Closet

by volthrob



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biphobia, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volthrob/pseuds/volthrob
Summary: "Hey, I am just lonely okay, this is nothing new. It is something I have dealt with my entire life."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before this starts, I just wanted to say that this will be an outlet for me. I wanted to create something that I will love that will also be an outlet for me. I am struggling with finding myself and one of my dear friends suggested writing so here I am. Note; I am a female, so this may not be 100% accurate. This is my first work, so I hope it is decent. Thank you.
> 
> I would like to dedicate this story to the friends who I have held close for the past few months. You know who you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a Prologue instead of chapter one, but it will be labeled as such.

If there is one thing Lance learned about being a teenager, it is that hormones are very complicated and confusing. 

Lance liked girls. Yes, but did he only like girls? He had no fucking clue. Ever since he was a younger child he knew he liked girls. He liked how their hair could bounce and then how their bodies moved when they walked. He never considered himself liking boys until recently. Lance is 19 when he realizes he doesn’t actually hate his self-proclaimed enemy.

 

**Chatroom ******

********

**Pidgeot **  
**** It’s too early for this.  
6:13 AM 

********

**Gordon Ramsay **  
**** You know we gotta be up this early. SOMEONE didn’t study for the final. You would think by college that you wouldnt like put this kind of thing off until the last second.  
6:14 AM 

********

**Lancelot **  
**** Ugh. Its not like I WANT to be up this early. You buying me that game console for xmas didnt help, _hunk. _  
6:14 AM__

********

____

**Gordon Ramsay **  
**** Italics using my name huh. must be pretty mad.  
6:15 AM 

********

**Pidgeot **  
**** Hey I dont give a fuck on how we got here, I just wanna get it over with, k? I cant believe I agreed to this.  
6:17 AM 

********

**Lancelot **  
**** We will be there in 20 pidge  
6:17 AM 

********

**Pidgeot **  
**** Fine. dont forget to eat something okay? I dont need you grumping and stealing my poptarts again.  
6:18 AM 

********

**Lancelot **  
**** that was ONE time pidge  
6:19 AM 

********

**Pidgeot **  
**** What classifies as one time?  
6:19 AM 

********

********

**Lancelot **  
**** A single digit  
6:20 AM 

********

********

**Pidgeot **  
**** That could go from 1 to 9 dumbass  
6:20 AM 

********

********

**Lancelot **  
**** Hey fuck off brainiac  
6:21 

********

********

**Pidgeot **  
**** Just get over here k?  
6:21 AM 

********

********

**Gordon Ramsay **  
**** See you soon. Ill make sure he eats something.  
6:21 AM 

********

********

**Pidgeot **  
**** Bless your soul Hunk, you saved my poptarts.  
6:22 AM 

********

********

**Gordon Ramsay **  
**** Thats what I do ~  
6:24 AM 

********

********

Lance turns off his phone, sighing.

“You ruined my plan Hunk! You know my weakness!” He shouted out in pretend agony, exhaling in defeat as he leaned back and propped himself up on the wall next to his bed.

“Hey, if you really wanted Poptarts you could, I don’t know, go to the store and buy your own?” Hunk could be heard messing with pots and pans in their dorm kitchen. Hunk was a prodigy at cooking, and Lance appreciated having a best friend who was so good at making meals. Even though Hunk was the best chef in their class, Lance still enjoyed his processed, sugary, disease causing breakfast pastry. Nothing could replace that gooey center you get once you pull it out of your cheap, old hand-me-down microwave. Smells like childhood obesity, tastes like it too.

“Hey, does it look like we have the extra money to buy Poptarts when actual Rachel Ray lives in your college dorm? Do you know how much we spend on ingredients?” Lance sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed, debating on whether or not getting up was worth it.

“It’s worth every penny.” The fridge was shut and the slam of unknown food objects could be heard echoing from the counter. Lance slowly got up and looked out the window to the street beneath him. Even though it was only six am, plenty of students could be seen walking to their first class of the day. Luckily, the trio (Lance, Hunk, and Pidge) chose the homeroom that starts at around ten am. 

“Sure is bud. Hey, you do realize we gotta be at Pidge’s in like 15 minutes.” Lance called out behind him.

“There is never too little time for eggs and bacon.” Hunk pleaded, the loud crashing of pots and pans continued.

“Can’t argue with that logic. I am going to freshen up a bit okay? If you need me I’ll be in the bathroom.” He excused himself and made his way to the bathroom. Turning on the sink faucet, he let the water flow down his fingers. He cupped his hands and let the water pool. Leaning down, he brought the pool up to his face and emerged himself in the water. The cold water woke him up a bit more, he let the cupped liquid fall from his hands and drain down the sink. 

Lance looked at himself in the mirror. He looked a lot different from when he had started college. Back in highschool, he had bright and youthful looking skin and eyes. He was gorgeous. Not that he wasn’t gorgeous now, but he had been darkened. He had bags under his eyes and the occasional blemish appeared. He no longer cared about shaving every morning and let his uneven stubble grow. 

He laughed, remembering how he used to take hours to take care of his skin and looks in general. Lance used and array of face masks and other skin care products to try and delay the inevitable. He missed doing those, he genuinely enjoyed the fresh feeling you get when you peel off a charcoal mask or the soft skin you get after a natural clay facial. He missed it a lot.

“Breakfast is ready!” Lance lost his trance and the smell of the hot meal intruded and flooded his nose. Only then did he realize just how hungry he was. Excited to eat one of Hunk’s creations, he left the bathroom anticipating what lie ahead of him.

Sitting down. A steaming hot omelette was placed in front of him. Taking his fork and knife, he slowly punctured and opened the omelette, to see what Hunk had done. Light yellow cheese leaked from the open cut, and thinned out potato could be seen hiding in the cheese as well.

“Bro, did you use the potatoes we didn’t eat last night?” Lance’s mouth watered at the sight and smell.

“I told you we could use them. Try it! I texted Pidge saying we would be a few minutes late, but still eat quickly, we have a long day ahead of us.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lance licks his lips as he finishes off the last bit of his remaining omelette. He grabs his cloth napkin (fancy, right?) and wipes the excess cheese and crumbs off his hands and mouth. Hunk insisted on getting cloth napkins to help the environment, and also, they wouldn’t have to buy new ones every month.

Lance knew Hunk was always a smart guy. He was that friend, the one who was good at literally everything. From time to time, Lance peeks into his friend’s secret sketchbook and asks himself where on earth Hunk keeps his talent. The two met soon after birth as their families were friends. The family friendship still exists until today, but the duo had always been the closest. 

They were all perfectionists in Hunk’s family, and each member had their own existing talent. His mother, Angela, could play the trumpet like nobody’s business. She was also a child prodigy much like her son. She loves to play very old songs such as La Vie En Rose, Hunk and Lance’s favorite Louis Armstrong piece. Lance adored Hunk’s mother. Whenever Lance and his own mother got into fights, Angela was there to comfort him. 

Hunk’s father was an extremely talented businessman and chef, which is where he learned to cook most of his meals. Of course, after a few years of learning, Hunk learned to create his own recipes, combining flavors that seemed impossible to mix. Soon enough Hunk became the chef of the household, making his father extremely proud.

Lance was good at, well, being Lance. Flirting with girls, putting on a mask, a fake smile and a fake personality. He made himself seem good at things, but he thought he was good at barely anything. Truly, it was sad.

Hunk thinks otherwise.

Lance was really good at making people laugh. Lance was really good at math, actually. Lance was really good at creating sugar mountains with random things found around the kitchen. Lance was good at keeping a schedule. Lance was good at skincare and he was good at being concerned for others, and he was also great at being a friend.

Lance was only little when his biological father, Leandro, left him and his mother, Estrellita, alone. He had left without saying a word, only nearly a year after Lance had been born. He took the family car when he left, and they never heard from him again. Only three years later his mother remarried another man, Thomas, and then gave birth to his younger sibling Angie, named after Angela. 

Since he was only a year old when Leandro left, he had no idea that this current man was not his actual father. He wasn’t told he was half adopted until he was eight or nine, a year before his mother and his step-father got divorced. Lance did not care that he was partially adopted, he just wished he knew about it sooner. When the divorce happened, everything changed. He visited his adoptive father every other weekend with an additional two weeks over summer, and another week over Christmas break. They split birthdays, mom gets one year, dad gets the next, mom gets the one after that, etc. 

_Years ago he had gotten into an argument with Estrellita, and he was in tears because he didn’t know what was going on. At that age, you couldn’t possibly fully understand why your beloved parents were leaving each other. You thought they loved each other. Lance did not know what the hell was happening, but he DID know that he wanted it to stop and for things to go back to normal. He didn’t want them to be on their own again. The boy ran away to Hunk’s house, searching for his friend and Angela._

__

_Waiting at the door, Angela had tears falling down her cheeks but still waited for the warmth of the child to envelope her. Lance stopped at the gate and gazed in at the warm house. He could smell something baking in the kitchen and automatically knew Hunk was baking cookies. He saw the angelic woman waiting at the door for him and he lost it. He cried and cried while he was running towards her, yelling out her name. Angela grabbed him and hugged him for what seemed like forever. The door swung open and behind it was Hunk, holding a plate of beautiful, fresh-baked cookies. ___

____

_“Lance, what’s wrong buddy?” The boy’s face was coated with curiosity and flour, and Angela let Lance on the ground to greet his friend. He embraced Hunk. Lance loved the kid, who was like a brother to him, and was always there for him no matter what. Under every circumstance, Hunk was a beacon of light Lance could look forward to. He would never trade him for anything or anyone else. A life without him would be terrible, how could he deal without someone so special to him? ___

____

_“Hunk, I love you so much, you know that right?” Lance had his head tucked on the shoulder of the other, eyes red and filled with more tears. ___

____

_“I love you too, Lance. A lot.” And he embraced Lance back. ___

__

 

Lance stood up from his chair and took his plate to the sink.

“Lance, what’s wrong buddy?” Hunk grabbed the cuban boy’s face and adjusted it so he could see it clearly.

“W-what? Yeah, I’m fine, why?” Lance had not realized he has been crying, and the fact that Hunk repeated the same four words he had said that night many years ago shook him up. Although not of big significance to Hunk, it was to Lance.

“You’re crying.” Hunk grabbed a napkin and wiped the tears from him. “If you ever want to talk to me about anything, you know you can trust me.”

“Thanks Hunk, I know. I was just thinking about things that happened years ago.”

“We’ve been friends for a very long time you know, almost twenty years.” Hunk looked down and started placing his dishes in the sink as well, letting warm water rinse off scraps into the sink.

“Crazy, isn’t it.” Grabbing a glass from the cupboard and filling it with water, he gulps the liquid down, washing whatever remains of the meal he had in his mouth down. 

“What do you think we are going to do after college? I mean, all three of us are studying the same thing. Do you really think we will be together until the end? We have already lived like, twenty years together. Could it last forever? What if we find girlfriends?” Hunk asked a million questions while also speeding up his hands that were scrubbing plates.

“Hunk, bud, let us just take things one step at a time, okay? Besides, if we find girlfriends, we can go on double dates.” He bites his lip in excitement. 

“Oh man! That sounds like so much fun. Hey, we should go into town tomorrow and go see that Emoji movie.”

“Unironically or ironically.”

“Whatever you want man, I just need ideas for memes.”

“If we are seeing it ironically, okay. Unironically, a little less enthusiastic okay.”

“So, it’s a date?” Hunk chuckled.

“Ha, I guess it is.” Lance echoed the chuckle. Seeing a terrible movie with Hunk would be a great way to end the semester. When they got to Pidge’s dorm, they would ask her if she wanted to join them in their weekend shenanigans. 

“Hey Hunk, we should start heading over to Pidge’s now. We only have a few minutes before she is expecting us.” Lance shook himself out of thought and continued to quickly change his clothes. Pulling off his sleep shirt, he let his skin feel the cool fresh air of an upcoming summer. He could feel it. He was so excited to finally go home and visit his mother, Angie, and Angela.  
He grabbed a random shirt from his closet and slid it over his dry torso. Looking out of the window again, the sun had risen a bit more and he was able to see clearly who was walking on the sidewalks below. Nobody he actually talked to, but then again, he did not talk to many people at all. Just Hunk, Pidge, and maybe six others.

“Alright Lance, I am ready to go.” Hunk was standing in the doorway with his books in arms and glasses resting on his nose. Nodding, Lance gathered his books, some pencils, his university planner, and left.

The trip to Pidge’s dorm always required plenty of walking. The girls and boys lived on opposite sides of the campus, with classes that were held in a center building. Since Pidge was so young, she had a dorm all to herself; they would not allow her to share with anyone. This enabled her to turn the other half of the room into some sort of control panel, where she is able to see everything in the campus. Since nobody is allowed in her room without permission from herself and the front office, she has not been caught looking through the campus cameras. Even if she ever was caught, she is the smartest human on campus and can snake her way out of everything. 

While they were walking on the sidewalk, a familiar raven-haired boy bumps into Lance, causing not only his own but the other’s boys books to fly everywhere.

“Hey asshole, watch where you’re going!” Keith exclaimed harshly, threatening the taller boy a deathly stare.

“Excuse me? You were the one who decided to clash with me! I was walking perfectly fine.” Lance growled. Grabbing all of his belongings, he stood up and waited to see if the dark-haired boy had everything he needed. “Fucking Keith, what a dick.”

“Hey, you bumped into him as much as he bumped into you.” Hunk laughed, cleaning a bit of dust from Lance's arm.

“Does that even make sense?” Lance raised his brow at Hunk.

“Probably not.” He admitted. It made sense in his head and that is what counted.

They eventually continued their way to Pidge’s dorm, and after plenty of frustrating silence, they made it to the female’s building. 

They had to check in at the front with who they were visiting and for what reason. After a long five minutes of explaining that they were just studying, they were allowed to go to her room.

The second floor up and four rooms down, a plain white door with a normal looking security camera above the frame could be seen guarding Pidge’s housing.

They made their way to the door. Hunk grabbed the handle and pulled.

_Beep beep ___

____

Hunk sighed.

“Pidge, we’re here.” Hunk looked up into the security camera attached to the door frame. A red light started flashing beneath the lense of the camera, and it slowly directed itself to the faces of the unamused boys.

“Pidge, just let us in. You live like you’re some sort of secret spy!” Lance gasped and opened up the door as soon as he heard the click. Before he even processed the colors of the room, Pidge was once again sitting in front of her bright screen and clicking away on the neon green keyboard. 

“So are we here to study, or what?” Pidge said, eyes not changing focus at all.

“Yeah, idiot over here decided to put it off until last minute.” Hunk chuckled and crossed his arms, sitting on a black swivel chair and relaxing his legs on the matching ottoman.

The cuban boy sighed heavily and put his head in his hands, sitting on the edge of an unused bed. He then propped his head on his right hand, rolling his eyes.

“Hunk, I know I was being an idiot but telling me that won’t help me learn anything in the three hours we have before the final.” Lance explained as Pidge looked away from the screen and to him.

“How much do you know?” She asked him.

“Uh…” He felt his cheeks grow red as he realized that he didn’t remember anything at all. Psychology was not his specialty. 

“Oh boy. Lance, we only have an entire book for you to basically memorize in three hours.” Hunk said as he shared a sigh with Pidge.

“C’mon guys, help me out here!” Lance pleaded. Trying his hardest to not look defeated, he furrowed his brows and pouted his lip out in frustration. Finally, Hunk and Pidge broke.

“Fine” Both of them said in almost unison as the they start flipping through the pages of their psychology books, searching for where to start. Lance smiles almost in victory as the two search for ways to help him.

_Six Hours Later ___

____

“That was actually a lot easier than I thought it would be” Lance brought his pointer finger and thumb to his temples, rubbing them to ease the tension built up from the oh-so-complicated psychology exam. He never understood why people were required to take psychology if they weren’t planning to be a psychologist or therapist of some kind, but if taking that course meant he could go to space, then hell yeah. 

“Hey, we should look at stuff to do this summer, us three. I bet after two weeks we will be sick of our families again.” Hunk opened up his planner and started looking through July and August, seeing what he had available.

Mirroring what he saw, Lance pulled out his planner as well. He started flipping through, not realizing until a few seconds in that this planner was not his. First off, the handwriting was horrid. You could barely read it. Then, it was all in black or red ink and the page had strange but interesting and cool sketches on it. Lance could see that the owner was very good at art. Lance’s planner was well thought out and organized, the pages were crisp and looked new even though the thing was a few months old. Each little thing was written in a color according to importance and relation. He dare not get it dirty, unlike the messy mountain of paper he had now. He turned to the inside cover to search for a phone number, or a name.

_Name: Keith Kogane  
Phone number: ###-###-#### ___

____

“Fuck” Lance complained, tossing it to the side. “When mullet ran into me earlier, we grabbed the wrong planners.” Lance pulls out his phone in exaggerated despair and starts a conversation with Keith.

**Chatroom ******

********

**Lance: **  
**** Mullet, we grabbed the wrong planners earlier. Come over to my dorm so we can exchange em okay  
1:42 PM 

********

********

**Keith: **  
**** well of course, why would i want to keep your stupid planner  
1:48 PM 

********

********

**Lance: **  
**** Excuse you I have VERY important info in that planner. Stuff you wouldnt get, k?  
1:49 PM 

********

********

**Keith: **  
**** whatever. coming over soon.  
1:55 PM 

********

********

Lance hesitantly typed out his address to Keith. 

Soon enough, the silence in the room was interrupted by the knocking on his door. Rolling his eyes, Lance sluggishly got to his feet and opened up the door. Keith was standing there, tapping his foot and had his arms crossed. Lance never really payed attention to the boy before. He had a nice fit body and despite him calling his mullet stupid, it didn’t look that _bad. _He was wearing a t-shirt that revealed the sculpted parts of his torso, and black skinny jeans that made his toned legs stand out.__

____

____

_Wow. Keith was... attractive? ___

____

____

Lance stood there, not believing the words cycling through his mind. His dark blue orbs quickly got lost, staring at the boy in front of him.

What did Lance just admit to himself?

“Um, hello?” Keith waved his hand in front of the acquaintance’s face, causing him to unfreeze. The two boys then quickly exchanged planners, without making eye contact. They stood there for a second in an awkward and very uncomfortable silence.

“So, thanks.” Lance stared into the void once again, not hearing the other’s voice. Keith made sort of a _what the hell is this guy looking at _kind of face and started walking off.__

____

____

“Hey! Uhm, wait. Sorry for earlier.” Lance quickly got out before slamming the door shut.

Hunk unexpectedly came up behind him. “Well, that went well.” 

“Ah, shut up. I don’t like the guy. Did you expect us to be best buds after this?”

“Lance, WE are best buds” Hunk said outrageously, emphasizing the ‘we’.

“Exactly.” He let out. “I ain’t ever gonna replace you with some emo kid, okay?” Reassuring Hunk, he hugged him.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Hunk asked after returning the hug.

“Anything you want, come at me.”

“Why exactly do you hate Keith?” 

Lance gave this question some thought. Why did he hate Keith? He never remembered some particular event where he started hating him. Actually, he wasn’t even sure if he hated him at all. The two never really talked to each other without butting heads. Was it the fact that it seemed like Keith beat him in everything without trying? Was is that whenever Lance tried talking to him, he seemed uninterested? Realizing the awkward gap between replies, he quickly made something up.

“Ever since the beginning of this year, he gave off this dick vibe, not chilled. Like, at all. Very grumpy and very emo. Not my style.”

“Fair enough, I guess.” Hunk narrowed his eyes and turned away. Something clearly wasn’t right, but he was not going to pressure his friend on that matter tonight, exhaustion was catching up to the both of them.

_Later that night ___

____

____

Lance lay awake in his bed, not being able to sleep because of the dumbest thing.

Keith.

Lance did hate Keith, every bit of him. The way he talked, the way he one-upped him all the time. How he walked that stupid fucking walk, filled with swagger.

Or rather he was trying to convince himself of that.

Doing the best he could to force the rest of his confusing thoughts aside, Lance was finally able to nod off into a decent sleep, calling it a night.


End file.
